degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sailor Sister/This is what I think
I got this idea from Nick's blog (aka Showdown) wrote about weeks ago. So I decide to write my opinion. I know you have been agruing a lot about the Degrassi writers. fangirls, and Andrea Lewis's blog.''' '''I think the writers are being unfair to the rest of the cast member. Even in Degrassi Jr High and Degrassi High. It was always Caitlin, Joey, Wheels, and Spike in my opinion. Yeah they are some white characters like Weasley, Owen, Blue, and Luke. The fangirls hated Luke, Owen, and Blue. With Weasley they didn't gave him in ending because he wasn't "fangirl worthy". It's funny how they can't think off ideas for Weasley but for Eli and Drew they can. Season 1-12. Andrea said the reason why she only had one plot is because she was black. First of all why would she lie something about that. If it was revenge for not giving her character's developement then wouldn't she done it since she was done with Degrassi not years later. Andrea wanted to sing in Degrassi. She could really sing but the writers made her a bad singer. While they make Jake (Craig) and Melissa (Ashley) sing more than once but even let them sing their own songs that they wrote. Yes they did let Drake rap in the show but Jimmy was hot so of course he could rap. Chantay and Marisol had a few plots but just a few. Chantay has been longer than Clare but Clare has been more plots. Marisol has no A plot that I could think off. Like Hazel and Chantay they were only background character. A lot of people say that Liberty and Jimmy were developed and they were black. Like Dallas Jimmy was hot and had a lot of fangirls. If Jimmy was a decent looking guy a lot of people wouldn't even remember Jimmy. Look at Dave. The only time Jahmil had his chance to shine was in Smash Into You. We didn't get closier on what happen to Jancita. If this was Eli or Drew we wouldn't not just got some cloiser we would have gotten a saga. Connor isn't white but I notice a lot of girls found Connor cute around the end of season 10. So of course the writes gave him more developement but not A-plots just B and C plots. With Liberty she did have plots but always with JT and we hardly ever saw her POV. That's why a lot of people thought she was a bitch with JT when she was pregnant bc it was always JT's POV. With Spike and Jenna we did saw their POV. I am all for reuse reduce and recycle but the writers need to think of some other ideas for Alli, Sav, and Danny. With Danny it was him being nosey with Derek or him about girls. With Sav and Alli it was always relationship drama and strict parents drama. Also guys get more closier than girls. With Bianca we only had one plot with her with Vince in her's POV and it was also C plot. Maya yeah I know she got a lot of plots with Cam in season 12 but the only way the writers could make Cam commit suicide this season and give a message to the fans if they had more plots then the rest of the characters but they could have waited next season so all cast could get their fair share before the seniors left and so we could see more of Cam with depression. It's a win win if you think about waiting a little longer to kill of Cam. We get to see Cam and the rest of the seniors a little more before they leave. Also the fangirls what they want they get. Eclare has the most plots than any other couple since they are the star characters. While there are other characters like Mo, Marisol, Owen, and Jake who didn't get much developement. Eli is staying in season 13 so why did the writers waste their time and the actresses and actors time with a B plot of TOML if they are staying next season. I love eclare but I love pizza too but I don't want to eat it everyday. If the actors and actresses are going to work everyday and wake up as the same time as the star character then they deserve their time to shine. It's like school you still have to do you homework and follow the rules you don't get special treatment because you're beautiful and popular. Also the writers should add other people with other race. We hardly ever get latino/latina characters if you do they never confirmed it. They change Zoe's name. It was supposed to be Rodriguez and that a really popular latin last name. Ricardo is latino and Zig is russian. Alex is latina but the actress is italian. So far season 13 is just a maybe for me because they are a couple of things I like about Degrassi. I got to admit there are some plots that are interseting but those plots are for the star characters like Clare might have cancer. I really wish the writers gave it to some other character like Jenna. She hasn't gotten a plot since her pregnancy plot or some other character who hasn't have there time to shine. This is why I prefer Skins over Degrassi because each characters get developed. Category:Blog posts